When Werewolves Get Sick
by HTTYD229
Summary: Christmas is a few weeks away, and the Marauders are faced with a not-so-small problem. Remus of all people has fallen ill. with the full moon the next day, the remaining three are filled with the constant worry of if the beloved werewolf will recover fast enough to avoid having to spend Christmas in the Hospital Wing... If he recovers at all. Rated T to be safe. I disclaim.
1. Sick Day

Remus curled up in his bed, buried underneath the covers. He couldn't stand freezing, so remaining underneath simply meant that he was boiling. The werewolf didn't need to look; he knew he turned white overnight, his cheeks flushed from an on coming fever. Dinner had been skipped the previous evening, and the werewolf had been under the covers ever since. Though he hated it when others woke him up, Remus was usually an early riser; but this wasn't the case. The thin stream of early sunlight reflected off the snow outside and shone through a crack in his closed curtains, causing the werewolf to stir and crawl deeper under the covers. The slightest noise triggered a migraine... A little difficult to avoid if your senses are heightened. Hopefully, the others wouldn't wake up until later, therefore, letting him try to rest for a while. However, his thoughts were interrupted as he heard rustling from somewhere in the dorm.

"Moony? You awake? It's Padfoot." Sirius said, sitting up in his own bed.

The young werewolf stirred, shifting deeper underneath the covers. There was a persistent pounding in his head that absolutely _ refused_ to subside, and an inferno ranged in his lungs with every breath he took.

Sirius stood, carefully getting out of bed. He walked as delicately as he could, closing the gap between the two of them in a few quick steps. "Remus?" Sirius started, his voice filling with concern. As he looked at his friend, Sirius' heart sunk. "Oh, Moony." Sirius whispered. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Sleep would be nice..." Remus mumbled weakly. Honestly, that's all he really felt like doing at the moment. The werewolf remained in the position he was, knowing that he was going to feel nauseous if he moved again willingly.

Sirius chuckled softly, placing a cool hand on the younger man's forehead. "Remus, you're burning up." He took another glance at the boy who was practically stuck in bed. Pale and washed out, a clammy gleam was covering his face. It hurt Sirius to see Remus be affected by the moon, especially because the kind hearted boy didn't deserve that much suffering. "Is it bad this month, Moony?"

"Clearly." It was all he was able to manage, closing his eyes as his friend made contact with him. In comparison, Sirius' hand was freezing, but Remus didn't care. That tiny moment had given him some relief, lessening the pain in his head momentarily.

Sirius realized that when he took his hand away, the werewolf's eyes screwed up in pain. Feeling guilty for the reaction, he placed his hand back on Remus' head. "Now is not the time to be snarky." Sirius whispered. "So I'm assuming you've got a fever and a headache. Do you need me to go and get a hangover remedy potion? It's a mix between a pain potion and a pepper-up. It might be enough to help you last the day"

"Dunno."Remus answered, his voice slurring a little from the fever. "We can try it, but we'll have to see how it goes." The fire in his chest grew as he spoke, but the werewolf covered it up best he could.

Sirius nodded, removing his hand and walking toward his bed. Despite what the other students thought, Sirius was pretty good at school. On occasion, he had spent some extra time in the dungeon brewing potions. He reached under his bed and found his potion trunk, which was storing next to the trunk that contained all sorts of pranking supplies, and opened it. The potion bottles rattled around and Sirius swore softly. "Sorry, Moony." But all he got was a soul wrenching moan in return. Sirius grabbed his wand and accioed the potion he needed before leaping over to place his hand back on Remus' head. "Here, drink this..." he said, handing over the foul looking potion.

Sitting up a little with his friend's help, Remus downed the potion without complaint; having actually downing worse when it came to the full moon aftermath. Once the dose had been drained, he immediately started feeling the effects as the potions ever so slowly worked on him. All the pain started to subside a little, and he could breath almost normally again as the familiar buzz of potions had taken effect.

**Alright, I know this is short, but this was the best place I could find to leave off. I'll be sure to update soon. Please review. **


	2. Breakfast

"Am I talented or what?" Sirius said with a chuckle in his voice. It didn't make Remus look completely better, but even the 40% better that it made him look caused an infectious grin to form on Sirius' face.

"Well, I don't know about talented." Remus started, sitting up fully without too much trouble. "But you're a hell of a lot better than I am. It was a known fact that Remus was dreadful at potions and that assignments and tests were the only reason why his grade was above passing.

Sirius chuckled again before placing his hand on Remus' forehead once more. "I must be sort of good because your temperature's down. Hey, don't worry Rem. You beat me in History of Magic, Ancient Runes, and Arithmacy."

"I'm beating you at everything. The only class you're in out of those three is History Magic, and you sleep right through it." Remus reasoned, testily swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

"Well Binns is an idiot." he said with a smirk "Besides I'm all about the future. I also think that we established that I am actually beating you in potions." Sirius laughed before shushing himself as he remembered his best mate had a migraine. "You all right now?" he asked, making sure that he was still being quiet enough for his mate.

"Yeah, only because my werewolf senses can't handle the smell down there and I can't think straight." Remus answered. "And better than earlier, anyways." He confirmed, grabbing his clothes to go change. The werewolf took it easy, being cautious about what could happen if he pushed himself as he navigated through the dormitory.

"Sure, sure... can't you just admit that I'm more talented than you at potions?" he sighed, watching cautiously as Remus got ready. "I know its early, but do you want to go down to the kitchens and get some breakfast? It might make you feel a little better." Sirius watched Remus closely, making sure that the werewolf was really okay. Sirius hated seeing him this way, but was willing to do anything to make him feel better- Sirius mightn't care about his family, but the Marauders were his family now.

"By everything, I meant everything but potions." Remus corrected, finishing up and settling on the bed to slip on his shoes. "I'll just consider it an accomplishment if _anything_ is able to stay down." He knew Sirius cared; they all did. However, The werewolf knew they were going to fuss over him whether he liked it or not. Growing up, the werewolf had learned to become very independent, and accepting help was certainly something he was learning about these past few years.

"Good." Sirius said, smiling at the acknowledgement of his potions skills. "So, do you want to go to the kitchens, or we can call Rosie from the kitchens to come up to the common room and we can eat there. Rosie said last time I went down there that she owed Master Sirius a favor." Sirius' relationship with the house elves was great, and he treated them with respect that the Black family never treated their house elves.

"Either is fine, really." Remus replied, looking at the clock. His voice had gained a bit of strength since the potion was taken, but it wasn't back to normal. "I just want to get through classes so I can go back to bed."

"All-right, well for one I'm too lazy to walk down to the kitchen so I'll call Rosie. Come on Moony." Sirius turned and walked away, heading down the stairs toward the common room. He made sure he was all the way down the stairs before he called out the house-elf's name. The house elf turned up with a loud pop that despite Sirius' awareness caused him to jump slightly.

"Master Sirius! What can Rosie do for you?" she said, her smile and chipper attitude radiating toward Sirius and he found himself smiling in return. "Rosie, Remus isn't feeling all that well so can you bring him all his breakfast favourites?" Rosie didn't even answer before she popped away toward the kitchen.

Sirius walked over to the Marauders corner of the common room and pulled himself a chair, propping his feet on the table. "Sit Remus, and we'll wait for breakfast."

The werewolf nodded, carefully placing one foot in front of the other as he made his way down the stairs, holding onto the banister. "I'm coming, Sirius." He assured, touching down in the common room and walked in the direction where his friend as sitting. "Still a bit shaky, but I'll get there."

Sirius jumped off the chair and ran over to his friend, placing one hand on his shoulder blade as a sign of support. Sirius helped lead the werewolf to the chairs, trying not to seem like he was coddling. Sirius knew that Remus would have hated being coddled but he didn't want his mate to fall down the stairs and hurt himself even more.

"Sorry mate" Sirius said, apologizing out loud. "I asked Rosie to bring your favorites, so the food should be pretty good. You said earlier that you still want to go to class? You sure mate?"

"I at least have to know what's going on in class." Remus replied, sitting down next to Sirius. "I'm quite sure. Besides, I cast a charm so I appear relatively normal so I'm not bombarded by other students." Though the potion _did_ help the werewolf feel well enough to go to class, he still wasn't feeling the greatest either. At least if he looked alright; no one would come and pester him.

"All-right Moony... but you can't say I didn't offer" Sirius winked, before placing his feet back on the table. No sooner than he'd done so, Rosie appeared next to him with two other elves carrying trays of food. Sirius pulled his feet back and thanked Rosie for the food, embracing her before she popped away.

"She does good- doesn't she?" Sirius said, before reaching to the table and grabbing a croissant and pouring himself some pumpkin juice from the pitcher.

Remus nodded. He had to admit that it was pretty nifty. He wasn't used to house elves because A) his lycanthropy, B) He just didn't have one at home because he moved so much. Uneasy, he started on a plain piece of toast, knowing that if he couldn't hold _that_ down, there really wasn't any point in eating.

"Moony- I bought all your favourites and you ate toast? Are you sure you're okay?" he realized that he might have been hovering, but he wasn't sure what to do. "So your plan is to go to class today, any other plans?"

The werewolf shrugged. "Sorry, Pads. I just didn't want to end up vomiting all over the floor." He answered. "I may _look_ alright and the pain is doable, but I still don't feel close to 100%. Otherwise, I'd be digging in."

"Okay, well, I'll eat, and you can enjoy by smell!" he laughed. "You know that your sense of smell is better than your taste buds anyway, thanks to Wolfy." he winked.

"Yeah?" He said, half joking, half sarcastic. "We'll see how well that works with me being sick and all." The werewolf reminded, biting into another plain piece of toast.

"Sorry Moony, I remember you're sick. You still look like shit." he barked out a laugh.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I know. Hopefully the potion wears off after classes are over."

"You need a hug? That always helped Reg feel better when he was younger." he smirked "Given he wasn't a werewolf or anything, but he was a little shit- even back then."

The werewolf shook his head. "Sorry... I don't want you to catch whatever I have."

"I can't catch lycanthropy," he chuckled "And I can deal with a cold if that's all this is."

Remus shook his head. "I don't know... It's not like other full moons where I pretty much _feel_ sick. And I've had colds before, and they're nothing like this..."

"Do you want to see Pomfrey? I'll take you there in case you go unconscious." he laughed "I mean we want you to feel better Moony."

Remus laughed a little. "Yeah, me collapsing going from class to class wouldn't go over too well..."

He smirked "Do you think you can collapse in History of Magic? That way we don't have to put up with it and Binns can't make us stay."

The werewolf glared at him. "No, I'm not saying I can controlling when I collapse in front of everyone." He explained. "And I don't want to."

Sirius rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up another scone "Someone is touchy this morning. It was just a joke Moony."

"Sorry, Sirius." Remus apologized. "I'm better than I was when I woke up, but I'm only feeling a little over 50%."

"And I'm only trying to help..." he shook his head "Is there anything I can do Moony? Even if its waking up Wormtail so you can hit him in the face with a pillow- that makes me feel better." he grinned and ducked his head, hoping that Remus wouldn't get annoyed again.

Remus leaned forward and looked down at the floor, closing his eyes. "You know how I wanted to go to class?" He asked. "Yeah, well, that was me obviously not thinking straight..."

Sirius laughed "Well even I could've told you that." He looked up at Remus and seeing his pale face, leaned over and poured him a glass of pumpkin juice "Drink this, sugar will help liven you up."

"Are you sure that's even a relatively good idea? Or is it the fact you just want me to drink something here."

"Nah, not sure at all." Sirius shook his head, but placed the glass in Remus' hand. "But chocolate works with dementors and Pomfrey always gives me something sweet when i hurt myself- and I'm assuming it's not just because I'm attractive" He laughed.

"It's to get rid of the taste of any potions you were given." Remus pointed out. "And as much as I love the stuff, I doubt chocolate is going to do any good here."

"Well Melanie Kirchberger said that muggles use sugar as a pick me up all the time." he smirked, remembering the moment. "Though, we weren't doing a lot of talking at the time..."

"Well.." Remus started. "Melanie Kirchberger is right; you know my Kim's a muggle, but /honestly/ Sirius, it's usually an emotional pick-me-up favored by the female population."

"Well you can be pretty girly"Sirius laughed. "Maybe you need an emotional pick me up."

The werewolf rolled his eyes. "For being sick? Good luck with that."

"Okay, I'm just trying to convince you to let me call Mindy and get some chocolate."

Remus cracked a grin. "I don't think so."

"But did you almost believe me for a second?" he said, quirking an eyebrow at the younger man. "Like- you were almost convinced right?"

Remus shrugged. "You were convincing, but not convincing enough for me to believe you."

Sirius reclined in the chair and grinned wolfily. "Damn, close."

Remus sighed, not really in the best condition to be playing games. "Whatever, Sirius."

"Calm down Moony." He tutted. "So, feeling better?"

Remus shook his head. "Not exactly."

"But you're with me. " He smiled largely. "That makes it instantly better."

"Sirius, I know you have good intentions, but you're not exactly helping right now..."

"Fine, I'll go then." Sirius stood up and reached over to grab a scone from the table. "Geez Moony, it's just like with the animagus thing. You've got to let us in once in a while."

Remus stretched out and settled down on the sofa as his friend started to walk away; every bit up him aching in protest. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed, but it was a lot better than the floor. He knew the hangover potion Sirius had given him earlier was wearing off, as his strength was rapidly sapped from him when he closed his eyes...

**CLIFF HANGER! Sorry, I had to do that to you all. I don't want to give too much away. More reviews equal faster updates. They are very much appreciated and give me the inspiration and motivation to keep going. **


End file.
